New Discoveries
by Mighty Chia Chica
Summary: Yamcha's been isolated so he can train. But will that training pay off against an alien speicies hell bent on destroying the last of the Saiyan race? Yamcha and his friends have to figure out who this new menace is and why he has some connection to Yamcha
1. Default Chapter

New Discoveries

Disclaimer: Nope. No. No.

A/n: What was I on when I wrote this? Oh hell. Whatever it was. Must've been the good stuff. OC-villain.

~*~

Vegeta flew as fast as he could away from the Capsule Corps.

_A weak human. Bulma. You were weak! You died dishonorably!_ Vegeta thought about the car crash that took his wife.

Bulma was coming home from the store when a car careened out of control.

He felt another Ki just behind the mountains. One that was training hard for something. It was familiar, but the Prince couldn't place who it belonged to.

Being Vegeta, he flew to see who it was.

His eyes spotted a small hut on the side of the mountain. Flying in closer, he found out it was a huge mansion.

In the backyard there was a pool and training equipment.

_Yamcha?_ Vegeta snorted at the thought and landed behind the human.

~*~

Yamcha felt Vegeta nearby but chose to ignore him. _I have to concentrate. Not even Vegeta will distract me from my training. I'm gonna beat Laokau, no matter what._ Yamcha knew that he had to train if he wanted to defeat this powerful opponent.

The man kicked the air in front of him. Isolation was the only way to train. He'd been detached from the others for about a year now.

That year has taught him that you can't kill evil. 

More will just pop up in it's place. No matter how hard you try.

This phrase hardened his soul. His voice grew gruffier, but his eyes. They were still warm as always. 

"Weakling. I have come to tell you that, that human you used to love died." Vegeta said bluntly.

Yamcha froze. _What?_ He cleared his throat. "Bulma died?"

"Yes." Vegeta said. Then cleared his throat and crossed his arms.

"Don't you even care?" Yamcha asked and furrowed his brows.

_Yes._ "No. She was a weak human." Vegeta snorted.

Yamcha's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"She was weak." Vegeta repeated coldly.

"I can't believe-aw screw it." Yamcha muttered and continued training._ He's so thick-headed....how frustrating. What did Bulma see in him?_

Yamcha's fist became swifter in anger. His fighting more polished. _I can't believe he doesn't care. What an emotionless bastard!_

"I'm a what, weakling?"

Yamcha realized he had just said his thoughts out loud. _Been isolated too long._ "I don't have time for your insults anymore, Vegeta. Just leave me alone." Yamcha said and walked into his house.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. _He called me an emotionless bastard. That bastard! How dare he call me such an insult._

But you are. His subconsious spoke up.

_You don't even admit that you miss her. Yet you do._

"Shut up." Vegeta growled to himself. The saiyan powered up and flew into the sky.

~*~

Yamcha hmphed and thought about all his friends. _I wonder how Krillin and Goku are? How 'bout Tien? And little Trunks?_

He was about to call, then remembered he had no phones, TV, or radios.

"Damn isolation." Yamcha said as he walked down to a nearby small market.

He bought his groceries and thought about Bulma as he flew back to his mansion._ Wow. I never thought you'd die. Maybe live forever with the technology you created._

The wind whistled past his ears. The wind carried all the sounds. He heard it seem to whisper _Bulma_

"Hello, Yamcha" A voice hissed.

_Laokau_ Yamcha whipped around and forgot all about the groceries. He dropped them, but didn't care. "Laokau" He snarled.

The man named Laokau smirked back. He had blue hair and orange eyes. "Join us. Be with your kind." he offered.

"No." Yamcha rejected. "I'm nothing like you." He spat.

"Oh you would be surprised." Laokau smirked evilly. "I will wait til you get stronger. Then we shall battle." He striked anyways.

~*~

As soon as Vegeta told Krillin and Goku where their friends was, with much nagging, they headed off.

"Hurry up, Krillin!" Goku yelled cheerfully.

"You Saiyans. Always in a rush." Krillin smirked and sped up. He smiled when they both felt Yamcha's ki.

"Whoa!" Goku yelled when saw a blue-haired young man sink his teeth into an unsuspecting Yamcha's neck.

Yamcha's body was thrown like a rag doll into a mountain, making a huge crater.

"Hey!" Krillin yelled as the two beings powered up.

The villain hissed and flew off.

Krillin was about to give chase, but Goku grabbed his arm. "We have to go see if Yamcha's ok."

~*~

Yamcha woke up with a groan. _That bastard! Where'd he get all that strength?! He wasn't that strong last time I encountered him!_

His hand flew to his neck and felt the blood streaming from it. _What the hell?! He bit me!_

He staggered up. _He's not a saiyan, a namek, or a human. Then what is he?_

The man was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Goku and Krillin.

They landed in front of him.

Yamcha nodded an I'm-okay. "Long time no see." He grinned.

Goku smiled. "Yeah. Is this where you've been?"

"Yep. Training. Making up for lost time." Yamcha's lips tugged into a laid-back smile. One Krillin usually wore.

"I can tell." Krillin nodded in approval. "Almost as strong as me!"

"Well. I'm glad I meet your standards, oh great Krillin." Yamcha mock bowed.

Goku laughed. "Didya hear about Bulma?" He said seriously.

"Yeah. From Vegeta." Yamcha said and sighed.

"Man. Who'd have thought she would die and Vegeta wouldn't do jack squat about it?" Krillin shrugged.

_I did._ "Missin' her already." Yamcha said and looked at the ground.

The silence was deafening.

"So who was that guy?" Goku asked.

"Laokau. He's kind of like a bully around these parts. A really evil one. But he didn't use to be so strong. What happened?"

"Well. He bit your neck." Krillin pointed out just as Yamcha felt a rush overwhelm him.

_What's going on? Why do I feel like beating the crap out of everybody all of a sudden?_ "I know, Krillin." He said irritably.

"Hey. Just informin' ya, man." Krillin said.

"Sorry. It' just that-ah!" Yamcha grunted and his hand flew to his neck once again. The two puncture marks were glowing green.

"That does not look ..... healthy. We better get you to Dr. Briefs or someone." Goku said.

~*~

"Yamcha?" Dr. Briefs questioned as the man walked in.

"Doc. Something is wrong with my neck. And I don't think it glowing is a medical problem." Yamcha informed.

"Well. You have gotten bitten." Dr. Briefs contemplated what he just said and chuckled.

Yamcha's eyes narrowed. An evil smirk splayed across his features. Then he clutched his head in pain. He didn't make as much noise as Vegeta did when Babidi possesed him, but oh well.

_Uh-oh..What's going on? Why does he have the Vegeta-smirk?_ Goku thought as Yamcha's eyes seemed to cloud over. His now orange eyes glowing menacingly.

Krillin wasn't paying attention. He was paying attention to the two puncture marks that had healed with the sound of a slurp. The short man shuddered.

"Get away from me, old man." Yamcha said and shoved Dr. Briefs back into a wall.

"Hey. I'm glowing." Yamcha chuckled when a transparent green covered him. He clenched his fist. The man could almost feel the power coursing through his veins. _So this is the way, Laokau got stronger._

Yamcha smirked and flew through the roof of the building.

"Something is not good. Not good at all." Krillin muttered.

~*~

Yamcha felt his hair quiver in the wind. _Aw power._ He thought and did a roll.

He felt eight ki's gain on him and sped up.

"WHOO!" he whooped out loud for no particular reason.

Then he felt another. _Laokau._

Laokau appeared before him in a blink. "Hello, my comrade."

"I'm not your comrade." Yamcha snarled and got ready for a fight.

Laokau only smirked and threw a punch which Yamcha blocked. Yamcha kicked his opponent's face.

Laokau flew back, but stopped. He charged and hit Yamcha straight in the stomach. Yamcha flew back a few feet.

He charged, then stopped when Laokau disappeared. The enemy popped up behind him with a little girl. He was holding her by the neck.

~*~

Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and Videl (Takes deep breath.) stopped when they saw Laokau holding a young girl.

"Fight me!" Laokau ordered. "Enough of your foolishness! Don't hold back!"

"Fine!" Yamcha yelled back.

"And don't have any of your saiyan friends help. Or else I'll snap her neck like a twig!" The blue-haired man commanded.

"Fine! Just let her go!"

"On a Maxian's Code Of Honor?!" Laokau demanded.

_What the hell?_ Yamcha frowned. _Just save the girl. She has a family for christ's sake!_ "Whatever the hell you want!" He snarled.

"Fine." Laukao sneered. His hand twitched.

All was silent when they heard the sound of a loud snap!. Laokau dropped the girl's limp form into the water.

"NO! You bastard!" Yamcha yelled and powered up. His hair quivered and turned blue. The man's eyes grew a brighter orange.

"See?! Feel the rage. Come and destroy me!" Laokau grinned devilishly.

Yamcha charged in rage. "How dare you kill an innocent little girl?!"

"Easy, my comrade. You will learn soon enough." Laokau said and grunted loudly when Yamcha' fist connected with his stomach.

The other fighters gaped.

_What? Comrade?_ Goku pondered.

"What the hell does he mean by comrade?" Videl gasped.

Laokau dived into the ocean.

Yamcha's eyes shot from area to area. _Screw it._ "C'mon Laokau! I know your braver than that! Hiding from a weak human, are we?!" Yamcha taunted.

Laokau still didn't surface. Yamcha snorted and dived after.

~*~

Yamcha's eyes scanned the clear blue water. _Where the hell is he?_

He looked underneath him and saw his nemesis grin back up at him.

~*~

Krillin jumped a little (In air. How funny would that be?) when Yamcha flew backwards out of the water avoiding a beam.

Laokau followed with a primal growl.

Laokau flew to Goku and grabbed his arm. Goku felt like someone drained a little of his energy. Goku broke away, but not before seeing a wide grin on Laokau's face.

Laokau grinned at Yamcha. He locked his wrists together and pulled them back. "Ka........"

"What the hell is he doing?" Gohan yelled.

"Me.........."

Yamcha's eyes widened as he pieced together the puzzle._ Holy shit!_

"Ha.........Me..........Ha!" Laokau let the large beam of power go.

Yamcha felt his muscles tense as he prepared to block the attack. _This is gonna sting. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll die._

His body crackled and then he had a free-falling sensation.

Into the ocean.

His eyes opened underwater. _I'm alive! Wait a sec. I'm alive?!_ He heard Laokau's voice boom.

"Weakling human. I shall now avenge my people and destroy the last of the saiyan race!"

_Goku......Gohan......._ Yamcha didn't want them to die. He wanted to help them.

His anger boiled over when Laokau snarled and cursed at Videl.

_That is no way to treat a lady!_

He powered up and a small water crater formed around him.

"Your fight is with me! Leave them out of it!" Yamcha yelled and hovered so he was face to face with Laokau.

"Ha. You survived. I must admit I was holding back." Laokau smirked.

Yamcha's nostrils flared in anger.

"Yes...become angry, weak human....or wait. You're not a human anymore, my comrade. You are my brother. We shall avenge our people and rule the universe with you as my right hand man!" Laokau boomed again.

"Never will I ally myself with you!" Yamcha's eyes blazed with a new anger.

"You're anger. Bottled up. Don't you wanna be free? Be your own man? Have people tremble in fear at the murmur of your name? Well. Just ally with me and you could have all that and more. Riches, women. Who knows?" Laokau smiled evilly.

_No. I'm not evil!_ Yamcha shook his head.

"C'mon. I feel your anger. Anger is what makes you powerful. Not love, not family or caring. But anger. You can feel it coursing through your veins, can't you? Release it. Or else." Laokau faced a palm to Krillin.

That was the last straw. Yamcha let out a primalistic scream and felt energy coursing through his veins like rapids in a canyon.

His punch socked Laokau in the jaw. Laokau only grinned and fought back just as hard.

"I bet this fight would be over with one blast from my palm." Vegeta snorted.

"Don't be so sure...." Goku muttered. He felt a dramatic increase in Yamcha's power level. _He shouldn't let anger take over like that. His rage is uncontrollable._

Soon the two fighters were floating apart gasping for air. Seemingly, they matched each other as equals.

"Screw this!" Laokau yelled. "I will deal with you later." He snarled and flew off.

"Man, Yamcha! I never knew you can fight like that." Krillin beamed and rested a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Hey man. You got him runnin' with his tail between his legs **and** a new hairstyle and eye color, I might add."

"That's not it." Yamcha said. _It's all my fault! He killed an innocent when i could've stopped him._

Goku's strong hand weighted on Yamcha's shoulder. Yamcha turned.

Goku's eyes were sympathetic and understanding as always. "Hey. It wasn't your fault. That bastard killed that girl because he wants to get you where it counts." Goku's wisdom definitely shone in that brief moment.

"Thanks, Goku."

~*~

A/n: What does Laokau mean by _Comrade_ or _brother_? Will Yamcha deal with his rage and guilt? What the hell is a Maxian and why does Laokau despise the Saiyans so much?

**Tune in next time for ... blah, blah, blah, blah, blah!** (Be kind and review!) 


	2. 

chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope.

A/n: Ok. I'm half-asleep. Tee hee. I just found out that my friend, who is also a fanfic author posted a new fic. *L0serpunk, you know who you are* This chapter will have slight Yaoi. Warning: SLIGHT Yaoi.

~*~

Yamcha flew slowly contemplating things. _What the hell am I? Am I really who I am? Why does Laokau hate Goku and them so much? Must research._ He strayed off from the small group with Vegeta to the Capsule Corps. The rest were headed to Dende's Lookout. 

~*~

"Hey, Mrs. Briefs!" Yamcha greeted as soon as he stepped in.

"Yamcha?!" She squealed and almost glomped her friend.

"Yeah. It's me." Yamcha chuckled. "You probably shouldn't do that. What with Vegeta around and all." He glanced back at a glaring Saiyan.

"Oh don't mind him. He's just a jackass." Mrs. Briefs whispered. "What happened to your hair and your eyes?"

"I have no clue. They just turned that way after I got bitten by this guy named Laokau. I was hopin' you could maybe do some research or experiments?"

Mrs. Briefs nodded. "Sure. i'll get papa."

~*~

"Now what is this supposed to do?" Yamcha asked as Dr. Briefs put what felt and looked like electrolysis pads on his bare chest.

"It's supposed to indicate your race, origin, and heartbeat." He smiled and hooked hte ends to the loud machine.

Vegeta was in the doorway with weary eyes. Yamcha caught his eye. Something about this human was definitely not normal.

The machine exploded stirring the Saiyan out of his thoughts.

"Holy shit! I'm so sorry, Doc! I'll pay for all the damages!" Yamcha said with wide eyes.

"It's ok, Yamcha." Dr. Briefs coughed and swiped away smoke.

"I didn't mean to." Yamcha scratched the back of his head. "Maybe I should ask Dende about this."

The old man nodded. "Vegeta. You go with him."

"No."

"I guess that gravity room won't be needing repairs soon."

"Fine. I will. Just because I want to find out as much as you do about this stupid human's problem."

"Thanks, Vegeta. You make my day just that much better." Yamcha snorted and held his fingers a millimeter apart.

"See? And Kakkarot says I can't do a humane act " Vegeta smirked.

Yamcha rolled his eyes as he walked out, grabbing his shirt on the way. Vegeta's eyes followed.

A gaze that led from the scars on Yamcha's upper back to his tapered waist...._Wait. WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?! I DO NOT LIKE MEN!_ Vegeta casted his gaze to the man's feet. "Are we going or not?"

"Waitin' for you." Yamcha said and pulled on his shirt. He took off without Vegeta anyways.

~*~

As soon as he landed, Mr. Popo started backing away with wide eyes.

"No. It cannot be! You just stay away." The dark-skinned man wavered.

"Mr. Popo. It's me, Yamcha." Yamcha said gently.

Mr. Popo fell back and pointed a finger at the Baseball player. "You're supposed to be extinct!! Get away!!" He ran into the building on the Lookout.

"What?" Yamcha gasped. "But-" He stammered, trying to speak, but failed.

"Whoa." Goku said.

Even Vegeta had to arch an eyebrow at the sudden outburst. Krillin was gaping, but Piccolo showed no emotion. At all.

"I'm here though. This is perplexing" Yamcha rubbed his temples. He kept on rubbing his temples until he found Nail's old library.

~*~

The five saiyans, two humans, and the Namek peeked into the Library to see Yamcha hunched over a book.

He was surrounded by thick heavy texts.

_Aww. How cute. Wait. There is nothing cute about the weakling human! NOTHING, DAMMIT! NOTHING! Plus, he doesn't look cute. He looks like a handsome bookworm. Wait. Shut the hell up, sub-conscious!_ Vegeta shook his head slightly.

"Daddy? Anything wrong?" Trunks asked with wide blue eyes.

"Nothing, boy." Vegeta said coldly.

Trunks only glared then continued to watch Yamcha.

"AH-HA!"

Yamcha's cry made the group jump.

"Let's see." Yamcha started muttering to himself. He scribbled down on a piece of paper.

"What a nerd." Vegeta snorted.

"Hey. Yamcha. Find anythin' intersting'? " goku asked with a grin and hovered over the older man.

Yamcha nodded with a huge grin. He rustled through the piles of books and found a backpack. He took all the books and stuffed it in the leather pack.

"I know what Popo meant by extinct." Yamcha said. "The Saiyan and Maxian race were rivals. When the Saiyan race went to battle the Maxians , they found themselves at a stalemate. Soon, prisoners of war were getting Saiyan diseases and the diseases spread into an epidemic that the Maxian Race couldn't fight against, since they weren't immune to it." Yamcha took a deep breath after his mini lecture.

"Wow." Gohan said. "But how come we didn't find out about your ...... discovery 'til now?"

"It says here that when a Maxian becomes broken off from it's race for too long, it becomes deactivated. Once bitten by another Maxian, they will be activated again." Yamcha finished with the snap of the book. He coughed at the rising dust.

"But. How'd you get here?" Goten asked.

"I have no idea. Maybe I was sent off the planet or something like that. Either that or maybe I was born here on Earth. The possibilities are mind-boggling." Yamcha informed.

"Someone's been doin' research........dork." Vegeta snorted and crossed his arms.

"Did I hear a voice? Maybe it's the voice of someone .... I DON'T CARE!" Yamcha said with a glare.

Krillin snickered, but stopped when Vegeta glared.

"I gotta go. Find out more about this junk. And find Laokau." Yamcha murmured.

"He almost kicked your ass last time. Now if he wanted a real challenge, he would've challenged me." Vegeta smirked.

"Yeah." Trunks put a stiff upper lip.

Yamcha smiled at Trunks. _Always stickin' up for his dad._ Then glared at Vegeta. _Ass._ "See ya." He said and flew off the Lookout.

"Rivals? Odd. Me and Yamcha have been buddies since forever!" Goku scratched the back of his head.

Vegeta grinned. "A rival race....this is gonna get interesting."

~*~

Yamcha flew at top speed to his isolated mansion. To find it in ruins.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He yelled and landed where his living room should've been.

He set the pack down and began sifting through his destroyed valuables.

He felt a familiar Ki. _Laokau._ Sure enough, when he turned around there was the other Maxian.

"You did this?" Yamcha glared.

"Maxians learn to live without luxury." Laokau smirked and flew off.

_What is up with him?_ Yamcha casted his gaze down at the pack. _Now where am I going to stay?_

~*~

He sighed as he landed outside the Capsule Corps. _This is so embarassing!_

Mrs. Briefs noticed the blush across his face as he walked in. "What's wrong?"

"Laokau destroyed my house." Yamcha ran a hand through his short locks.

"Here." She said and tossed him a capsule. "A house."

"Thank you, Mrs.!" Yamcha smiled his usual smile. _Oh. Gotta stop doing that._ He thought when he noticed Bulma's mom blushing.

"Stop smiling so perfect, dammit!" The mother laughed. Whilst Vegeta glared as always.

Yamcha chuckled at the glaring Saiyan. 

_How'd he get powerful all of a sudden?! His power almost surpasses Goten and Trunks!_ Vegeta thought and snarled at the now-blue-haired man. His orange eyes hardened at Vegeta. Almost challenging him to say something witty.

Vegeta snorted and walked out of the room.

~*~

Mrs. Briefs sat across from Yamcha as they ate their dinner in silence. Vegeta and Trunks were shoveling food into their bottomless pit stomachs.

She read her horoscopes with great interest.

A bead of sweat fell from Yamcha's brow. _What's happening?_ "Mrs. Briefs. What's today's date?" His voice was strained.

"March 1st. ooh! And today the horoscopes say. 'Today is the day, mysterious stars will shine and a planet will have it's effect on certain people!' How interesting." The older woman smiled and read more.

Yamcha felt like he was fighting back something. But what was it? His grip tightened on the edge of the table. He could feel the wood splinter under his fingers, then a chunk broke off. "I'm sorry, I must go." Yamcha bolted for the door. His feet left the ground.

_What's going on? Is it the power? What am I trying to hold back?_ Yamcha shook his head and felt another ki close in behind him. "Leave me alone!" He yelled out into the wind.

"The Onna insists that I found out what the hell is wrong with you because she blames herself!" Vegeta caught up with the man.

Yamcha halted as did Vegeta. "You couldn't understand." 

"I'm an alien as well. So you might as well tell me before I have to use extreme measures." Vegeta punched his palm.

"No. Because it's none of your business." Yamcha's eyes wandered. _He's actually wearing normal clothes._ And Vegeta was.

He was wearing his 'BAD MAN' pink shirt (A/n: MWahahahahahaha! *gasp for air* Aahahhhahahaha!) and his yellow pants.(A/n: *Goes hysterical*)

_Broad shoulders.....instinct. That's it instincts! When Bulma said that Saiyans go into heat when the full moon was out....Boy, do I wish the full moon was out, now. but damn that Piccolo for blowing it up! WAIT! HOLD UP! Yamcha, you do not like men. You're pleasantly attracted to women......._ Yamcha shook his head and glared at the Saiyan.

"Damn you, Vegeta" Yamcha growled.

"What-" Vegeta was muffled by Yamcha. And his lips.

Yamcha broke away abruptly. "Oh shit! I'm sorry. Bye." He sped off so fast he could feel himself almost burn up.

Vegeta watched as the Maxian flew at a speed that would break any Mach records._ Huh. What posessed him to do such a thing?_

'Today is the day, mysterious stars will shine and a planet will have it's effect on certain people!'

Mrs. Briefs words rang in his head. _Hmm.....this might be interesting. Yamcha in heat. This is too good._ Vegeta smirked at flew back to the Capsule Corps.

~*~

Yamcha pushed himself to his limits that night in one of the Gravity Rooms.

_Why did I do that? That was not ...... good. Now Vegeta's gonna tell Bulma's mom and she will act weird around me and such. Gawd! Stupid Alien Mating Cycles! If I was human this would have never happened!_

If you were human, you wouldn't feel so weak and helpless. If you were human, you actually can't lend a helping hand to defeating an enemy.

Yamcha paused at this for a moment.

A knock at the door stirred him from his thoughts.

"Who is it?"

"It's Vegeta, you weakling."

"No." Yamcha snarled and continued training.

"So help me Kami. If you don't open this door, I'll blast this Room to Kingdom come!" Vegeta was now banging on the door.

Yamcha rolled his eyes and opened the door. He leaned on the doorway casually. "What do you want, O might prince of saiyans." He put on his sarcasm voice.

"You know." Vegeta had a gleam in his eye. 

Yamcha's face drained of all color. 

Vegeta smirked and walked away. _He he._

_Damn you, Vegeta. Damn you and your perfect.....everything! DAMMIT! Wait, why not go after Mrs. Briefs? She's a woman. But no, Vegeta will blast me to bits. That's his freakin' mother-in-law! I gotta find out more about this._ Yamcha flew off to Dende's Lookout.

"No. That's not it." Yamcha muttered and threw the book behind him in the ever-growing pile of texts.

"Here." Yamcha scanned the page. _Maxians experience a heat-like phase on the day their planet is most powerful. March 1st in human terms. The males and females search out the highest power level in the surrounding area and take them as their mate. Only the best for the Maxian Race!_

Yamcha's face dropped. _Nooooooooooo! And I have to go back there too!_ He took the book and flew to his house next to the Capsule Corps.

~*~

Yamcha ate his breakfast in silence. The whoel Briefs' family was there, including Vegeta and Trunks.

He avoided Vegeta's gaze by looking directly at his plate.

"Vegeta said that you did something to him yesterday." Dr. Briefs spoke up.

Yamcha's head shot up with a shocked look.

"And thank you!" The doctor smiled.

Yamcha's face drained once again. "Excuse me?" He squeaked.

"Thank you for teaching Vegeta how to wash dishes!" Mrs. Briefs beamed.

"Oh!" Yamcha's color began to return. "Oh yeah." He muttered and continued to eat his food.

Vegeta smirked at him when he caught his glance.

_You suck so much, Vegeta._ Yamcha smirked to himself. _Wait. EEEEEEW! Damn double-meaning phrase!_ He smirked again and stood up. His hand ran through his blue hair. "I'm gonna go and train." He smiled his usual smile at Vegeta. _Is that blush?! Ha ha!_

Yamcha smirked to himself and folded his hands behind his head, whistling a cheerful tune on his way to the Gravity Room.

~*~

The fact that he actually made Vegeta blush was exhilirating. _He he! I'm so smooth. Just put out some more smiles and before I know it....wait. What is he rejects me? He does have a son and a late wife........and his wife was my ex-girlfriend.....all the more to get him...wait. You couldn't do that to Bulma. Just avoid Vegeta. Just avoid him til' this thing blows over......Ew! Damn double-meaning phrase!_

"That's it" he muttered to himself as he trained.

Another knock at the door.

He opened it, already knowing who it was. 

"Yes, Vegeta?" Yamcha smiled his charming smile.

Vegeta glared, but one can still the see the light pink on his cheeks. "What the hell did you do that for?!" He stepped in and closed the door behind him. "I'll have to hurt you for that."

Yamcha smiled grew more charming. "Take your best shot." He held his arms out.

Vegeta growled and punched him.

Yamcha flew back. "You were holding back, Vegeta." He said as he staggered back up.

"So?" Vegeta crossed his arms.

"Why?"

"If I killed you, I'd have to deal with the Onna and the nerd." Vegeta snorted.

Yamcha smirked and strode over. Really close. "Does this make you uncomfortable?"

Vegeta gulped. "No."

Yamcha leaned his face in closer. Tilting his head to the side in a suggestive manner. "How 'bout this?"

Vegeta gulped again. "Yes." He expected a kiss, but was shocked when Yamcha pulled back with a grin.

_OH YEAH! OH YEAH! Who's da man?! I am!_Yamcha smiled and walked to the door.

"You did that on purpose!" Vegeta growled.

"So?" Yamcha smiled and walked out the door.


	3. The Battle

Chapter 3

~*~

Yamcha smiled as he walked away from the Gravity Chamber. He felt just a slight bit superior to Vegeta in those few seconds._ I made him blush._ He sang to himself.

He sat down and leaned against a tree. Yamcha sighed and looked at the time._ Still more trainin'-holy shit!_ Yamcha bolted up when he saw Laokau land gracefully in front of him.

"What do you want?" Yamcha snarled.

"Well. Since we're the only Maxians on this planet and it's March 1st, maybe........" Laokau smirked.

"Never. In my life." Yamcha glared.

"Have it your way, weakling." Laokau said and grabbed Yamcha by the throat. Yamcha wrapped his hands around Laokau's wrist, trying to wrench free of the agonizing hold.

_How'd he get so powerful? Again?!_ Yamcha tightened his grip, but found himself slacking. "Let go." His voice strained. He kicked the other alien's stomach, but it was like kicking a wall. A really, really, really strong wall. Laokau didn't flinch but tightened his grip. If Yamcha wasn't choking, he probably would have more effect, but muscles need oxygen.

"You refused to be my mate and now you shall die." Laokau hissed.

~*~

Vegeta strolled out the Gravity Chamber. _That insolent little worm! I'll show him!_ He stopped when he saw Yamcha being assaulted by Laokau. 

"Oh shit. Now i'm probably going to have to save him." Vegeta faced a palm out and let a blast fly into the center of the Laokau's back.

Laokau dropped Yamcha and whipped around to glare at Vegeta. "Now why'd you go and do that?" He smirked. He turned around and kicked Yamcha in the stomach sending the other Maxian through the tree. Splintering it in half.

Vegeta shrugged.

Yamcha tackled Laokau from behind. They rolled and shot up.

"Eager, are we, Yamcha?" Laokau smirked and got punched in the face.

"Shut the hell up!" Yamcha yelled, only to get kicked in the jaw. He stumbled and wiped the blood streaming from his mouth.

"Make me." Laokau grinned devilishly. 

In the end...Yamcha found himself outmatched. He was lying in a crater while Vegeta was looking on.

_This is how Maxian's fight? No wonder they were our greatest rivals. There fighting skills are based more on speed and agility than brute strength._

"Now. You have lost and must become my mate." Laokau landed on the lip of the crater.

Vegeta was snapped out of his thoughts by this.

"Never." Yamcha spit to the side blood. "Kill me first."

"Must I? We could've ruled the world!" Laokau grinned and locked two hands together. "ka...me......ha.....me....oof!" Laokau was kicked from behind.

~*~

Yamcha closed his eyes preparing for the worse, but it never came. He peeked one eye open.

Vegeta had kicked Laokau in the lower back. _What the hell is he doing now?_

Yamcha was fading in and out of consciousness and then finally. Just blacked out completely.

~*~

"Oow.." Yamcha groaned in pain. _I'm in so much pain._

A wet cloth felt at his forehead. "Wake up, Yamcha." A gentle voice said.

He opened his orange eyes to see Mrs. Briefs. "Hey. How long was I-?" He cut himself short when he saw Vegeta in the doorway. 

His gaze shifted up and down Vegeta, then back up to the ceiling. _Did I just check out Vegeta? Yes, I did._ Yamcha chuckled.

"Are you ok? Maybe he hit you on the head a little too hard." Bulma's mother said.

"I'm fine." Yamcha smiled as the older woman walked out of the room. He took a deep breath and was about to talk.

Vegeta's eyebrows shot up. 

"I'm-I am. I-" Yamcha stuttered, moronically. _There is no way, I'm saying thank you to Vegeta_

Vegeta smirked. "What? No thanks?"

"Don't push your luck." Yamcha said and stared at the ceiling.

In a blur, Vegeta was by his side, sitting on the chair. He tossed him a senzu bean.

"Thanks" Yamcha blurted as he felt healed. _Uh-oh....._

Vegeta smirked.

_Yamcha....Yamcha..._ a voice sang tauntily in Yamcha's head.

"Who's there?" Yamcha unknowingly said aloud, recieving an odd look from the Saiyan prince.

_It's me.....your mate....._ The voice sounded awful familiar.

Yamcha closed his eyes. "You're not my mate"

Vegeta felt a pang of...something. Then he replaced it with a scowl.

_Yes...I am.....I am.....your mate...Laokau.._

Yamcha's eyes shot open. "Laokau" He growled. His hands clenched into fists. That's when he felt the familiar KI outside the window. He ran to it and poked his head out to see Laokau waving childishly.

"I am very sorry. But since you're the only other Maxian on this planet..." Laokau said quietly.

"That's not gonna work. I don't care how sorry you are." Yamcha snirked and flew out.

Laokau grabbed him by the shoulders. "But I made you! You should be mine!" Laokau yelled in his face.

_Ok...just a little too close for comfort._ Vegeta snarled.

"C'mon, Yamcha" Laokau breathed heavily.

_Well...he is kinda attractive. Scratch that. Freakin' hot. I bet he could be a model if he wanted to...wait. Stop. You do not like Laokau. STOOOOP!!!!!!!!_ Yamcha tried to rip himself from the grasp, but Laokau held on tighter.

Laokau smirked and crushed his lips against the former human's.

Vegeta's jaw dropped and he bolted out the window.

"HEY!"

Laokau pulled back only to get punched in the face. He grinned and blocked another punch from Vegeta while a bewildered and shocked Yamcha stood by.

After much fighting, Laokau slammed his fists into Vegeta's back. Vegeta fell into the earth, twiching. Laokau lowered to the ground and held the saiyan by the back of his head. He smirked and threw him into the ground.

"SOUKIDAN!!!!" Yamcha commanded. A ball of energy appeared in his palm. His hands moved quickly as he finally ordered the ball to crash.

It exploded on Laokau and he was forced back, slightly. He had an almost hurt look in his eyes.

Yamcha felt ki coming towards them and fast._ Yes! Back-up!_ He smirked.

"Your friends are coming." Was all Laokau said and he took off.

"Erg!" Yamcha said and took off after him. Leaving behind Vegeta.

The other Z fighters took off after the two maxians as Piccolo slipped Vegeta a bean.

~*~

"Why are you here?!" Yamcha demanded as the two circled each other in the air above the desert.

"To destroy the last of the saiyans, of course. They killed our kind and now we must kill theirs!" Laokau snarled viciously.

Yamcha was speechless. The words that tumbled out of his mouth were utterly pointless. "Gosh, you're mean."

"I'm a bad guy. It's a requirement. Now you must die, my pet." Laokau smirked.

"Ew." Yamcha curled his lip in distaste. Then stopped. Laokau's ki was rocketing. "What the hell?"

"Ha ha. Saiyans are not the only ones to ascend into different levels. AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" Laokau powered up.

~*~

The Z fighters felt the ki sky rocket as well and sped up. They arrived at the desert to see Yamcha gaping at Laokau.

"I AM LAOKAU THE MEGA MAXIAN!" Laokau boomed. "Now to finish you off"

Laokau now had green hair and yellow eyes. Yellow eyes that flashed with hate as soon as he saw the saiyans.

Yamcha put up a good fight, but in the end found himself in a large crater. Again.

Goku blasted a ki blast at Laokau. Laokau caught it in his palms and threw it back.

"SCATTER!" Krillin yelled. The Z fighters moved out of the way as quickly to see the mountain blow up.

Laokau immediately charged for Goku.

"Ah!" Goku cried out in surprise/pain as Laokau kicked the side of his head. Goku flew into a mountain, causing it to crumble on him. 

The rubble flew as Goku emerged as a super saiyan.

"Saiyans. You're so predictable." Laokau taunted. He ran a hand through his now-green locks. "I'm sure you'll remember this attack, Vegeta" He said and pointed a finger at Krillin.

A beam shot from it and through Krillin. Krillin fell back, pain etched on his features.

"No! YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" Yamcha yelled. "I've had about enough of you! You hurt my friends, you freakin' hurt me!" Yamcha powered up and his muscles bulged more.

"Aah!" With a cry of anger, the two maxians charged at each other.

At the last possible moment, Yamcha dodged and Laokau flew straight into the mountains.

Yamcha chuckled slightly.

"That was not funny!" Laokau emerged, annoyed.

"Is Krillin okay?" Yamcha flew to the down short man.

"He's dead." Piccolo informed.

Goku and Gohan heard this.

The younger saiyan felt his anger boil over. He turned super saiyan, ready for battle. 

Laokau felt jealousy overcome as he saw the concern etched in Yamcha' scarred features as Yamcha depserately tried to revive Krillin with a senzu bean.

_Why can't he be that concerned over me? Damn humans! Damn saiyans!!!_ His anger boiled over as he powered up again._ They killed my life, my everything! NOW they're taking away Yamcha!_

Yamcha looked at Laokau and powered up again. "Goku." He looked to his Saiyan friend. "I need to handle this on my own." Yamcha said in a low voice.

Goku nodded in understanding.

"Weakling. You'll get yourself killed." Vegeta snarled.

"Don't worry." Yamcha said in a monotone voice.

"C'mon, my pet!" Laokau chuckled.

"OK! THAT IS JUST WAY TOO MUCH!!!!" Yamcha yelled. His hair quivered, flashing green, then back to blue. His eyes as well flashed, Orange to yellow.

The rubble around him were airborne.

"YOU KILLED KRILLIN! HE HAS A FAMILY! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Yamcha let his bottled emotions flow.

Finally, His hair turned green and his eye faded to yellow.

"Very good, Yamcha. But you still can't beat me. Especially when you don't know what you're up against." Laokau smirked. He grinned. The Maxian's ears grew larger and seem to move to the top of his head. A long bushy tail grew from his spine. His nose grew longer into a snout.

Laokau looked like he was half wolf and half man.

~*~

"What the-?" Piccolo's eyes widened.

"Ha ha! You can't defeat me now. For I am a Master Maxian." Laokau said and howled. He shot a blast at Yamcha. The former human was thrown to the ground.

Yamcha got back up, with a stagger. Obviously weakened.

Laokau went on a rampage. He blew up random mountains almost coming close to blowing up the other Z fighters.

Yamcha charged and found his fist in Laokau's jaw. Laokau staggered then regained his balance.

Sailva flew out of Yamcha's mouth as he got kneed in the stomach.

Yamcha kicked Laokau in the side and smiled when he heard a satisfying crunch. Then he remembered something he read in a book.

_Master Maxian: Weaker bones than previous stages, but has more energy and firepower.. Can also regenerate at an amazing speed if head is not severely damaged. Like Nameks._

Oh shit. Yamcha felt his legs get caught and was thrown down into the ground.

He struggled to get up but fell back when Laokau's foot crushed into his sternum.

Yamcha's breathing became more quick and shallow.

He twisted Laokau's ankle deftly.

"Ew! Gross!" Trunks and Goten said as they heard a loud crack come from the two fighters.

"SHIT!" Laokau yelped when Yamcha threw him off.

Laokau landed in the dust, but quickly got back up.

~*~

Yamcha staggered up bleeding all over. His breathe was heavy as his aura surrounded him again.

_Damn. He looks good._ Vegeta smirked.

Laokau stood up. 

"SOUKIDAN!" Yamcha yelled and once again went into his technique.

It flew off into the horizon.

"What was that?" Laokau chuckled. "I'm over here! You have bad aim."

Yamcha smirked.

Laokau's smirk diappeared when the ball of energy surprised him from behind now ten fold it's size.

"AAAAAAH!" Laokau screamed as the energy exploded.

All the Z fighters felt Yamcha's energy go down as it exploded.

Yamcha smirked as the dust cleared but gasped.

"Ha ha. Foolish boy. Using all your energy in one attack." Laokau said and powered up. "BIG BANG ATTACK!"

Yamcha's eyes widened as he braced himself for the deadly attack.

The explosion rocked the surrounding area.

The city rocked with it as well. calling it an earthquake.

The dust cleared to reveal Yamcha standing still. His hair reverted back to black and so did his eyes. He finally fell to the ground. 

"YAMCHA!" Goku yelled. He charged at Laokau in anger with his fist.

Laokau smirked and caught it. He punched the side of Goku's head. Goku growled and kneed him in the stomach.

They both punched each other's cheek. Sending them both into mountains.

Goku charged again, but at the last moment he shot up into the clouds. Then came down and kicked Laokau's neck.

Laokau's neck snapped illicting more sounds of distaste from the other fighters.

"SOMEONE GET YAMCHA!" Goku yelled and pointed to the broken body of the warrior.

Vegeta nodded and flew down from the small hill. He slung the man over his shoulder and brought him back to the spot where they all were.

Laokau grinned and snapped his neck into place. Even Goku had a look of disgust on his face._ How do I kill him?_

~*~

Yamcha's right eye was swollen shut and he was bleeding a LOT. "Fuse" he crackled weakly. His left eye closed. "I'm coming, Yemma..Hi. Krillin" He started talking softly.

Gohan looked down worriedly.

"Give him a senzu bean, dammit." Vegeta ordered. _Did I just say that?!_

Piccolo felt Yamcha's pulse and shook his head sadly. "Too late. He's dead." 

Vegeta's jaw dropped.

Trunks and Goten looked at each other than Yamcha and nodded. "FUSION.....HA!"

The others shielded their eyes as Trunks and Goten fused becoming Gotenks.

Goku and Laokau stopped in their battle. Goku looked at his opponents face to see a hint of worry.

He smirked. "That's my son up there!" Goku said with pride.

Gotenks immediately charged and Goku moved out of the way. 

Laokau smirked and caught Gotenks' fist in his palm. "Foolish children. You get your moronic behavior from your fathers I see." 

Gotenks took his other hand and blasted Laokau.

Laokau flew back and charged. 

~*~

_Don't die! Don't die dammit!!!!!_ Vegeta pounded on Yamcha's chest. "We can wish them back, right?" _Why do I care? _

Piccolo shook his head. "We already wished them back to life once. Remember? Yamcha was killed by the Saibamen...."

_I was an ass back then! I didn't know what I was doing! _ Vegeta stopped his pounding.

"Well....what about the Namekian dragonballs?" Gohan asked.

"It's possible...." Piccolo thought.

"Gotenks! Can you handle him?!" Goku asked the young fighter.

"For awhile!" He answered back while dodging a punch.

Vegeta and Piccolo held Goku's shoulders as they were transported to Namek.

Goku came back as soon as he dropped them off.

~*~

Yamcha spotted Krillin on Snake Way. "Krillin!" He ran to catch up with his friend.

"Hey, Yamcha" The short man replied. "This is gonna be one loooooooooooooong walk."

They walked, then suddenly it felt as if the floor was pulled from beneath them.

~*~

"You mean you have them gathered up, just in case?" Piccolo asked Guru.

"Yep. Always be prepared." The man of Namek replied.

"Your wish" Porunga asked.

"I wish Krillin was alive!" Piccolo boomed.

"Your wish is granted" Porunga boomed back.

_Dammit! I can't wish this._ "I wish. I wish Yamcha was alive." Vegeta looked away.

"Your wish is granted. You have one more wish."

"What should we wish for?" Piccolo leaned over to Vegeta.

_ULITMATE POWER!_ "I have no idea."

"We'll give it to Guru. We gotta hurry up and get back to Earth""

~*~

Goku instant transmission-ed back to Namek and brought Piccolo and Vegeta back.

Gohan was holding Laokau at bay. While Trunks and Goten chewed some beans. 

"Vegeta, we have to fuse." Goku informed.

Vegeta was hesitant.

"FUSION......HA!"

The being that was Gogeta struck fear into the heart of Laokau. He backed ready to run, but too late.

Gogeta powered up. With a single Ki blast, he blew Laokau away.

"Aaaah! Others will avenge yoooouuuuu!!!!" Laokau yelled.

The fighters flew to Yamcha and Krillin's bodies. All had solemn faces.

"What the hell? How come they're not alive yet?!" Vegeta demanded. He took Yamcha by his gi and shook him. But he got no repsonse.

"Yamcha. Wake up. Damn you stupid, Maxian." Vegeta slapped his face. Only left a red mark, but that red mark faded.

All the while, the others were watching with great interest.

~*~

Krillin and Yamcha were freefalling towards Earth at amazing speeds.

"Hey. Yamcha, look!" Krillin pointed.

Yamcha squinted his eyes and saw Vegeta try to wake up his dead form. _What the-?_

"AaaAaaaAaahhh!" The two's scream fluctuated in pitch as they crashed into mountains.

"What was that?" Gohan asked as a mountain crumbled. He and Goku went to check it out.

"Whoa.....Dizzy..." Yamcha said and held his head. He staggered up.

Krillin bolted up, then regreted it. "ah. Head rush"

"It's Yamcha and Krillin. WIth Halos!" Goku grinned.

_Oh thank, Kami!_ Vegeta sighed, then covered it with his usual smirk.

Yamcha and Krillin landed by their bodies. 

"Wow. We look really bad." Yamcha spoke up after a silence.

"Yeah.. But uh, how do we become alive again?" The ex-monk asked.

"I think you're supposed to ly down in your bodies..That's what I did!" Goku grinned.

The two fell into their bodies. Krillin sat up with a wide smile, while Yamcha stood still. Unmoving.

"What's wrong with him? Isn't he supposed to be alive?" Gohan asked.

Yamcha's chest didn't move up and down, and he didn't move at all.

"I think he's still dead." Goten said quietly.

"Wake up." Vegeta said and nudged the body with his toe. He kneeled down and shook him. Still no repsonse.

"Wake up, dammit! Wake up!" Vegeta said quietly. "I want you. To wake up." He quickly finished before anybody noticed. Yamcha's face was emotionless and his eyes were still closed.

Then suddenly, the corners of Yamcha's mouth turned up into a joking grin.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Vegeta yelled and dropped the man. "You were alive all this time!"

"So?" Yamcha stood up wavery. Then fell back on his rear. He stood up again with support from Krillin. The two slung their arms around their shoulders and started singing a happy tune.

"Someone is all smiles." Piccolo quirked a slight smirk.

"Dude. We are alive!" Krillin and Yamcha grinned in unison.

~*~

The fighters met back at Capsule Corps.

"I'm gonna go train." was all Vegeta said and walked off.

"Gohan!" A voice yelled.

"Videl?" Gohan asked flustered.

"You said we were supposed to go out this afternoon. It's now 12:00 am! Where were you?" The blue eyed daughter of hercule asked.

"Long story. long story, Videl." Gohan said with a slight blush.

"We're alive!" Yamcha and Krillin cheered, only recieving an odd look from Videl.

Krillin immediately went home to his family. Gohan, Goten, and Goku went home because they're stomachs were rumbling. Piccolo went to the lookout to.....consume water? or drink water. Videl left in a huff. Trunks ran into his house to talk to his grandparents about today's battle.

Yamcha just stood there. _What should I do?_

_why did I come here?_ Yamcha knocked on Vegeta's training door. The machine shut off and the door opened.

Vegeta looked surprised to see Yamcha, but quickly covered it with a scowl. "What are you doin' here?"

"I ...... don't....know." Yamcha replied and looked at his feet. _Dammit! I just got over my fear of women, too! To hell with it._

Yamcha did the last thing he thought he was gonna do. The Maxian grabbed the sides of Vegeta's face and kissed him.

This obviously caught Vegeta off guard. Vegeta let out a gasp and Yamcha took this chance to start frenching.

Vegeta soon melted into it.

Yamcha stepped into the training room and the door closed behind them.

Ahem...they were training all right. ^_~ All night long.

~*~

_A/n: Please read and review!_


End file.
